Good Cop, Bad Cop
by xXRainbowSkittlesXx
Summary: On the job, they're two tough detectives solving serious murder cases. At home they're two boyfriends who can't agree on how clean is too clean and who tops. Modern detective AU with ErenXLevi and other pairings mentioned.


**A/N: It's been awhile since I've wrote or updated a fanfic and I apologize greatly for that. Hopefully in the coming future, I can finally own up to my responsibilities and do what a writer is supposed to do: write.**

**But I must say I've gotten really into Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin and I must write a fanfic for my OTP. It is necessary no matter how you see it.**

**This fanfiction will include OCs. :P**

**But anywho, please enjoy this to the best of your ability. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Attack on Titan**.

"Goddamn it, Eren, I told you to clean up this kitchen an hour ago." Levi trudged into the seemingly abandoned room with a look of disgust.

Eren yelled over his shoulder, momentarily taking his eyes off the television. "What the hell are you on about? I cleaned it."

Levi glared. "No, you fucking didn't. I can plainly see that you haven't did what I asked." He walked up to one of the counters as Eren stood up with a groan to further inspect the dilemma that he may have found himself in.

He watched horridly as Levi pulled an unused rubber glove from a pocket-sized carrier, placed it on his right hand with a snap and slowly slid a finger along the shining surface.

He brought his finger up to his face, surveying it like a fragile artifact. His face changed instantly from the discovery.

Suddenly, he shoved the gloved finger into Eren's face and said through gritted teeth, "Do you see that?"

Eren, a bit taken aback from having a finger shoved towards him, slowly squinted at the small appendage to understand the supposed damage. When he saw nothing, he shrugged and shook his head. "I see nothing."

Levi 'tsked' and pointed with his other hand at a small space on the finger. "Dust. Dirty, disgusting dust. You may not see it with your blind-ass eyes, but it's obviously there." He took the glove off and threw it out in the nearby garbage can. He reached into his trench coat pocket and pulled out a pocket-sized hand sanitizer bottle and squirted some of the contents onto his hand.

Eren facepalmed and sighed. "Levi, I understand that you're a clean freak, but goddammit, don't you think you're taking it a bit over the top?"

He glowered at the taller of the two. "Well, if you did a better job at the tasks I give you, you wouldn't have to hear me bitch about it." He started to take off his coat to hang it up on the coat rack in the hallway, but noticed that Eren had rolled his eyes at his statement. He narrowed his eyes at the action,

Eren turned around to go back to the television. If he was going to clean it again, he was going to do it later.

He felt a tug at the collar of his shirt and he was then pulled back. He landed with a thud against something hard. He looked down to see arms wrap around his torso and hugged him close. He blushed at Levi's actions, but didn't say anything.

He raised an eyebrow as a hand cupped his chin. His head was turned and he suddenly was met with lips crashing into his own. Surprised at first, but used to the gesture, he closed his eyes and hummed.

Levi pulled back from his ministrations, breathing a little heavily. He felt some shifting in front of him and he glanced up. He was pushed against the counter and Eren's lips ravaged his, demanding dominance.

Never backing down from a challenge, he fought back. He slid his hand into Eren's hair and put more force in the kiss.

Eren wrapped a hand around his lover's waist and pulled him in closer.

He moaned into the kiss. Levi heard this and decided to take it a step further. He grabbed Eren's left shoulder and pushed. He flipped them around and pressed up against him, forcing him against the counter to attack his neck. Eren groaned from the sudden assault.

Eren, now panting, tried to switch the positions back, but Levi was stronger. He grabbed both of his arms and held them behind Eren, keeping him still. Eren grew more aroused at this.

He wanted friction, but Levi wouldn't allow it. He stepped away, far enough so Eren couldn't grind against him. Levi smirked. He leaned into his ear. "You want it, don't you?"

Eren bit his lip and nodded.

"How badly?"

"Really bad..." Eren whispered huskily, waiting for his response.

Levi licked his ear and then blew on it, sending shivers down Eren's spine. Eren felt weak at the knees and just wanted to be taken.

"Well then..." Levi kissed Eren passionately. He reached down and squeezed Eren's clothed ass cheek, loving the way Eren squirmed underneath him. He grinned.

He pulled back to whisper into his ear again. He inhaled deeply and in a husky voice, replied, "Clean the kitchen again, do it right, and I may just reward you." He pulled away from his ear to see the disappointed look on Eren's face.

He chuckled and let Eren's hands go. His hands fell limply to his sides and he sadly watched Levi's retreating back. He could feel a whine coming on.

"You're seriously going to leave me like this? Really?" His aching erection felt tight in his boxers and pajama pants and he felt completely at a loss.

Levi stopped and smirked, unbuttoning his dress shirt. "I'm going to take a shower. Finish cleaning the kitchen and then I'll see what I can do about your little 'problem' afterwords." He continued walking towards the bathroom, slowly taking off his shirt, making sure that the short strip tease would make Eren go wild.

When he peeked behind him, he was amazed that he wasn't looking, but actually vigorously cleaning the counter. _Hm, it seems he's desperate._ He turned away and walked into the bathroom. _Fine by me, then. It's a win-win situation,_ he thought with a grin.

**A/N: I hope you like it so far. I hope to continue this again very soon. Well, as long as my editor is cooperative. :3**

**Hell, there'll be more regardless. :P**

**E/N: Don't worry, I'll make sure she updates too.**


End file.
